


In Lieu of Conversation

by seepingout



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seepingout/pseuds/seepingout





	In Lieu of Conversation

It was whispered in the halls of the People's Palace that a Rada'han was kept under lock and key in the Mother Confessor's office. People of authority, when pressed, would whisper back that it was so the Lord Rahl could enjoy time with his Queen without fear.

The rumor that everyone whispered without saying a word was that the Rada'han was removed from its place most often when the Lord Rahl left the palace and his queen.

No one dared breathe a word, for Lord Rahl's personal Mord'Sith had a frightening habit of appearing where and when least expected. This had already resulted in the disciplining of several servants the last time a rumor went around.

No one could say that they had themselves seen the Rada'han taken out. But, when Lord Rahl traveled, several times during his absence the Queen would stop in her office and then disappear for several hours at a time, and no one knew to where she disappeared excepting the Lord Rahl's personal Mord'Sith, who was also the Queen's personal bodyguard, who would disappear with her.

One time, the whispers no one spoke reached the attention of a visiting Mord'Sith. She had arrived to speak with the Lord Rahl's personal Mord'Sith and been forced to wait as she had arrived during a time the Queen had disappeared, presumably with her bodyguard at her side. When demanding an answer as to the delay, the servants' expressions and stumbling explanations had betrayed the rumor. They reported that the Mord'Sith's reaction had been a knowing smirk and a cessation of her questioning. The reason for her reaction was cause for much confusion as the Mord'Sith order was still of great mystery to most in D'Hara and no one could see why the rumor would cause a Mord'Sith amusement.

Another thing greatly discussed in the Palace was how a Mord'Sith became the personal bodyguard of the Mother Confessor. Their travels together with the Lord Rahl and the royal wizard before Lord Rahl took the throne were well known among all D'Harans. And, it was assumed that their travels together was why that particular Mord'Sith had received the honoured position of personal Mord'Sith to the Lord Rahl. What was not known was why the Lord Rahl's personal Mord'Sith was also the Queen's personal bodyguard since it meant she stayed behind with the Mother Confessor instead of being at her place at Lord Rahl's side and traveling with him when he was called away from the palace. Some speculated that their history meant that she was the one Mord'Sith the Mother Confessor trusted, and therefor the only one suited to being her bodyguard. But, the Queen's personal bodyguard did not need to be a Mord'Sith, and there was no tradition to that effect. In fact, most agreed that it would make more sense for the royal wizard to stay behind and protect the Queen while the Lord Rahl's personal Mord'Sith traveled with him. After all, the royal wizard could protect the whole of the palace while a Mord'Sith could only protect a person.

But, the Lord Rahl still regularly left the palace without his personal Mord'Sith. And during these times the Queen still regularly went into her office and disappeared with her personal bodyguard and, presumably, the Rada'Han. And the whispers still filled the halls of the palace, even when no one said anything.


End file.
